


Consent

by HarryFreakingPotter



Series: Murphy doesn't deserve rights [3]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFreakingPotter/pseuds/HarryFreakingPotter
Summary: 10k muses on consent while being held captive in Spokane.NOT 10k/Murphy. I do not support that ship for a myriad of reasons.
Series: Murphy doesn't deserve rights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706365
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Consent

**Author's Note:**

> this work contains mentions of a flu epidemic

10k shuddered, a rogue cough wracking his body. The sick ward was a living hell, a dank room that always smelled faintly of blood and rot. Anyone stationed there would just as soon die from the atmosphere as whatever previously preventable illness ripping its way through the population.

Murphy wasn’t stupid, but he was sadistic. Rebellion didn’t fit well into his vision of a perfect society. Although, wouldn’t a perfect society not have flu outbreaks? Or literal slavery?

_ Thoughtcrime _ , 10k remembered. _ From that sad book Papa loved. 1985? Having the audacity to think for yourself was called thoughtcrime.  _ 10k sighed, trying to keep his distance from the rows of sickbeds. Every man, woman, and child that so much as sniffled was sequestered there, moaning and crying out in pain. Nobody wanted to visit the basement much, but when Murphy told you to jump- 

“Tommy!”

_ Speak of the devil. Literally. _

“Oh, come on, kid. You’re doing a noble thing, volunteering down here.” Murphy smiled, the light behind his eyes fading mildly as he surveyed the latest victims of the new flu. “And look, your shift is over.” Another mindless Blend shuffled forward, hands determinedly clenched around a pistol.

“Volunteering implies consent, Murphy.” 10 said simply. “You took that away from us. That’s not how you hold it.” He added to the Blend, who glanced nervously between the two, not meeting either’s eyes. Murphy sighed and nodded, smirking as she carefully readjusted her grip.

_ Nobody listens to me. Or rather, everyone does, and they just don’t care. _

“Come, Thomas. I’d like to have a little chat with you.” Murphy waltzed out, not checking to see whether the boy was following. 

10k snarled in annoyance, his legs marching forward independent of his own will. It wasn’t that he resented leaving the hospital from hell. It was that he didn’t have a choice. The one thing that hadn’t made him want to die during  the talk with Pa was consent. At the time, he hadn’t thought he’d ever have to worry about it. He certainly understood it, but he’d never felt like sex was something he’d want to have anyway. Turns out, consent applies to everything, and every single time it is taken away from you feels like it pierces through you, breaks you down to nothing.

He hadn’t fully understood there was such evil in the world back then. He knew, logically, of course, but somehow things feel oddly detached when they haven’t happened to you.

“What now, Murphy? Still murdering everyone who dares to have a different opinion than you?” he called out, enjoying his free voice while he still could.

“Funny, kid.” Murphy growled, gracefully ascending the flight of stairs leaving to his ‘office’.

_ Throne room. _

Murphy laughed, a low, dangerous sound as he strode toward his throne. “Like a king’s?”

“This sure as hell isn’t a democracy.”

“This is what’s best. For everyone. Now, I have another job for you. No rest for the wicked, after all.”

_ I’m not wicked _ .

“Aw, Tommy. After everything you’ve done, you still think you’re an innocent little kid? That even if you could somehow escape, you’d go running back to Warren, and she’d take you? Face it. You’re one of us, now. You’re never washing this blood off your hands.”

10k shook with barely repressed anger, and fear. “You’re  _ lying _ .” he insisted, but the slight tremor in his voice betrayed him.

Murphy ignored the teen. “But fine. You’re so good, you deserve a rest? Kent. Now.”

A jabbing pain, then blessed blackness blossomed in front of his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment down below! I'm always up for creative criticism.


End file.
